The File
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: While looking through his files, Hotch comes across one that surprises him completely. Established HP


The knock on his office door made SSA Aaron Hotchner look up at his favourite part of he day. Emily Prentiss stood in his doorway, a small smile on her face.

"Hey," he greeted softly laying his pen down on the paperwork he'd been doing.

"Hey," she replied coming fully into the room. She looked beautiful, glowing, which made him feel better. She'd been throwing up recently and finally agreed to go to the doctor. Her appointment had been for that morning and he hadn't had the chance to check up on how it had gone.  
They'd been together, under the Bureau's nose for going on ten months now. He was happy and he liked to think she was too.

"Everything's okay?" He asked softly, leaning forward over his desk.

"Everything's fine, Aaron," she replied with a smile. "I gt a clean bill of health." Then she held out the pile of folders she carried.

He took them, eying her carefully to see if he could see anything wrong or different. There was nothing.

"I'm going to head out for the day," she said quietly, her tone intimate. "Do you have food at your place?"

"I do," he answered. "My place tonight?"

"Unless we want take out. I'm in the mood to cook."

He couldn't keep his grin at bay. He loved coming home to her and her cooking. There was something inherently domestic about the whole scene or her in the kitchen that was sexy. "Sounds good."

"Okay. Call me when you leave. And don't stay too late."

He nodded his agreement before watching her leave. He sighed as he finished his current file before delving into the ones she'd left for him to sign off on. He flipped the first one over and stopped dead. This wasn't a Bureau form. This was nothing he'd ever seen before and he took a moment to decipher the information. Then he saw it, understood what exactly was sitting in front of him. It was a medical test, done by a doctor, and the result was written plainly at the bottom.

Emily Prentiss was pregnant.

_They_ were pregnant. That was why she'd been sick, that was why she'd been tired, that was why she'd been utterly _glowing_ when she walked into his office. And she was gone, to his place. He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to think of a baby on the way. They'd been so careful to keep as much of their personal things out of the Bureau as possible. A baby was something they certainly would not be able to keep out of the Bureau, not at all.

But it was a _baby_. And not just anyone's baby, _his_ baby. His and Emily's. A little boy that looked like him, with her brain and her dark eyes. Or a little girl, identical to her mother with his dimples and his quiet strength. Her quiet strength too, they shared too many personality traits sometimes. He shook his head in awe.

Pregnant.

He left all of his files behind as he pushed himself out of the chair, heading straight for his coat and briefcase. Whatever was in there would have to do, if there was anything at all. It didn't take him long to pack up, and he didn't even say goodbye to anyone as he rushed out of the BAU. He had a pregnant woman at home and he wanted to see her.

He just barely followed the laws all the way back to his apartment. She was humming in the kitchen when he closed the door, but she came around the corner with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey! I didn't expect you home so-"

He cut her off, sealing his mouth to hers. "That's a hell of a bomb shell to drop and not wait and see where it lands."

"I wanted to give you time and space to think about it," she explained softly. "I wanted your real reaction when you got home."

His hand came up to rest on her stomach, covering the small little life they'd created within her. "Pregnant," he breathed.

"That's why I've been sick," she said quietly. "Morning sickness."

"And everything's okay? Everyone's healthy?"

"Everyone's healthy, safe, and happy," she replied, her smile wide and genuine as her hand came to cover his. "We're going to have a baby, Aaron."

"I don't know what to say," he admitted, his other hand coming up to her cheek.

"Say you're happy," she told him. "Tell me you're happy and you want this baby."

"I am," he agreed. "I am and I do. I'm so happy, Emily. This is... this is a miracle."

She blew out a breath on a shaky chuckle. "It's something."

"I love you," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Her eyes were comically wide when he leaned back. Though they both knew they loved each other, they'd never said it in words before. They'd always felt they didn't have to, and both of them had been a little scared. Not because love meant forever, or a solid commitment, because there was no doubt that it was already there between them. It was more that they'd both been burned by love and figured that if they didn't say it, it wouldn't happen again. And they'd agreed, they didn't need words to explain how they felt.

Tears slid down her face as she pulled him into a kiss, wrapping both of her arms tightly around him. "I love you too," she finally agreed. "You and this little us." Her hand rested on her abdomen again.

"We need to celebrate," he told her, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. Then he pulled back, giving her a two-dimpled grin. "Let's celebrate."

"I don't want to go out for dinner," she said. "I want to stay in and celebrate. I want to cook dinner with you and cuddle on the couch before going to bed."

"Whatever you want," he agreed immediately. "As you wish."

* * *

**_This is for Silvia, whose been having a crappy time of it. I hope this meets your expectations, doll! _**

_**This bit me in a Longos. I was grocery shopping with my mother, and half of it got typed out in a Blackberry e-mail because I made the stupid mistake of taking my notebooks out of my bag before I left. Never doing that again!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
